edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds-Aggerate
"Eds-Aggerate" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy spreads a rumor that the 'Mucky Boys' smashed Kevin's window. Plot The Cul-de-Sac's newest attraction Ed Land is open for business and despite there only being one ride, Eddy is confident the local kids will pay big to savor it's thrills. However too big a push from Ed sends Eddy & armchair into orbit and landing neatly on Kevin's window and understandably Kevin is soon looking for the culprit. Double D thinks he should tell the truth but instead Eddy spins him a tale about the "Mucky Boys" a group of juvenile delinquents dropped off by a tornado & raised by mice, who eat their own weight in cheese and throw comfortable chairs about for fun. Amazingly Kevin swallows this and before the Eds can blink all the local kids are out looking for the Mucky Boys - it won't be long before the truth comes out! So it's down to the construction site to play the role of manic Mucky Boys - Ed is in his element and Eddy hams it up with his silly faces and loud noises but they can't stay ahead of the pursuit forever. Meanwhile, the kids expedition find the cave tunnels of the Mucky Boys with several caveman theme equipment and decor but Sarah and Jimmy discover the cave paintings are still fresh, Sarah's suspicions rise over time and Double D is worried she will discover the secret. The Eds cover themselves with paint and attempt to pull of raid on the kids, were they exit the cave the three pop out and scare them Sarah looking at Ed covered in paint immediately finds out and after tricking him she hoses them off to reveal the truth of the Mucky Boys. Kevin after finding the truth out is angered really bad and his final revenge is rock solid to say the least! He later punishes the Eds by cementing them in a block of cement which stables up, the kids begin laughing at them the way they are stuck as Jonny comes along with a cake secretly telling them theres a hammer inside to free themselves as Jonny leaves Ed munches on the cake with the hammer stuck on the side of his face. Eddy points it out to him but Ed thinks he said tarantula instead of hammer which scares Ed. How they will eventually get out of the block isn't shown. Quotes *'Edd': Eddy fixing a heavy armchair onto the Ed-land "Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth" ride "You're tampering with the laws of weight and balance Eddy ... Eddy?" sighs "Ah, ignorance must be bliss." ---- *'Eddy': "We the Eds are smarter than-" Ed: interrupting "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed." Ed: "Buttered toast? A bus driver?" ---- *'Ed': "Where's Eddy Double D?" Edd: exasperated "Stuck to your foot like an old gum wrapper." ---- *'Rolf': "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two dogs and a shoe on his back." Sarah: "So what?" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy tripped in Ed's big footprints "Look at the size of this footprint, I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother!" ---- *'Eddy': in muck "Kacukawawa-sakatagagaga-Kickchukamama!" ---- *'Jonny': whispers "Psst. Eddy. There's... a... hammer...in the cake." Trivia *When the couch breaks Kevin's window, he shouts "Who broke my window?!", but the house he's shouting out of is Jimmy's House! *If Rolf really is, as he says, "to strong for his own good", why couldn't he lift the bananas off of himself in "See No Ed" if he could lift all the kids in this show? *When Kevin says "Come on Rolf, how much longer?" his mouth doesn't move. *This was the only appearance of the Mucky boys. *When Kevin is asking "Who broke my window" he's inside, after Double D talks he is suddenly outside. *Notice when Eddy crashes into Kevin's window, the chair is turned away ''from the window. *Nazz is not seen untill the end in this episode. *The kids were right outside the the cave when Edd was still painting, so they should have been caught. *''Running gag: ''Whenever Edd talks about telling the truth he is always interrupted. *'Eddy:' "We, the Eds, are smarter than..." '''Ed:' "A bus driver?" That is the slogan for The3Eds: "Still smarter than a bus driver." *Jonny and Plank seem to like the Eds as they gave him a cake and hammer to free themselves. *Double D is interrupted 8 times in this episode. Video This clip was provided by plankwood23 on youtube. 9LkoSpmyUeU See also Mucky Boys Category:Episodes Category:Season 1